Saved by a Demon
by misswhatsoever
Summary: Living in her own hell, Sakura gets tricked into a mirrage with Zuko, a powerful CEO who's obsessed by the pink haired beauty. Being abused brutally, Sakura hopes for a demon to end his life and her suffering. Never did she expect that Sasuke, a black haired vampire would appear to grant her that wish without understanding the deep connection between them. (SasuSaku four-shot) Fin
1. lost

„You little bitch."

A hard slap met her already swollen cheek which pushed the 23 year old woman from her wheelchair so she made hard contact with the ceramic floor.  
Her heavy wheelchair landed on her lover body and knocked the breath outta her gut, her eyes closed shut with all the pain that shot through her body.  
Horrified, Haruno Sakura looked up and met golden eyes which belonged to her fiance who watched her angrily.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your new bank account? Did you _really_ think I wouldn't find out that you were saving money, huh?! I'm not stupid enough to NOT notice that you're trying to run away!"

Actually, Sakura had always been a strong, independent woman who worked as much as she could to help an orphanage.  
This orphanage was about to be closed which would lead to the unavoidable.

Too many children would end up on the streets or they would be sent away to an other orphanage far away from Konoha, where Sakura could not check if the kids are treated properly.

That's why she worked even harder, so she could earn enough money to save those innocent children she held a strong connection with.  
The pink haired woman contacted the company which planned all this and by that met Zuko, the CEO of _ArataCorp_ , one of the most important companies in Japan.

He was tall. Much taller than her with dark brown hair and golden, piercing eyes.  
Sakura politely offered him the money and asked him to cancel his plans, hoping for his understanding and compassion.  
However, his man was not the most compassionate human really.  
Moreover, he was arrogant, self centered and so full of himself with an ego that was twice as large than the fucking eifeltower.

He tricked her from one date to the other, always promising to consider her request shpuld she oblige. Sakura tried to act cool during her exclusive dates, knowing, that he seemed to be interested in her. Why the hell ever.  
It only needed two months and Zuko asked her to marry him.  
And of course, Sakura refuses but stayed polite and reasonable

 _How could she have known that she became a part of a twisted game of a stalker who was too intrigued with Haruno Sakura?_

It was her exotic beauty, her piercing green eyes and her unusual but beautiful long her that shined like cherry blossoms that captivated him.  
She looked like the personification of spring, beautiful and soft and… special.  
Zuko was fascinated by her, he was captivated by her strong sense of loyalty which she held for those brats. She worked like a lioness to accomplish her goals.  
But to his dismay, Sakura refused him and the dark haired CEO never met rejection in his life _EVER_.

Especially not from a woman.

No, Sakura did not want to marry a guy she barely knew - _or barely liked for that matter_ \- and worked even harder to earn even more money even if it exhausted her body.  
But she had do work, she had to find more and more people who would help her to build a new orphanage so those children could at least have a structured, save life where she would know that they wouldn't be hurt.

She hated that guy but still stayed calm and polite because she knew that with enough determination and her will of fire, she could accomplish everything she wanted.  
No, she would stay true to her character and work her ass off if necessary, she didn't need that freak to help those kids.

 _How should she have known that she fascinated Zuko even more with that?_

Her life was simple until that fateful day when the unthinkable happened.  
The pink haired woman was hit by a black car and everything in her life changed.  
Sakura barely remembered the accident, really.  
She only memorized those two, blinding white lights and the sudden, horrible, painful crash that pushed her back and sent her falling onto the hard floor.  
Never would she forget the harsh pain when she made contact with the asphalt and until today, Sakura was glad she lost consciousness soon after she fell.

It was on this horrible day when Sakura lost the ability to walk.

Sakura had to use her wheelchair from now on without getting any help from friends or family for Sakura herself grew up in an orphanage after her parents died.  
Zuko came to her and offered her his proposal again.

 _Without being able to walk, Sakura could never work enough ever again._

It would've been impossible to earn and save enough money with her current condition and she knew that all those kids would end up on the streets… or even worse.  
That's why she had to make this decision, no matter how it went against her rules.  
She accepted his offer and saved their lives by sacrificing her luck.

And now, three months later, she was his fiancee and personal punching bag.  
Because he hit her. Zuko hit her _bad_.

Whenever she fought him, whenever she disobeyed his rules or even dared to talk back to him, he would always hit her, shout at her and dominate her.  
Sakura lied to Zuko by telling him that she was not allowed to have sex for five months.  
Her doctor however only recommended two months without physical intimacy and Sakura was so glad that Zuko wouldn't dare to force himself on her just yet.

She could cover her wounds and bruises with makeup, however, rape was nothing she could hide from her doctor. Tsunade would find out even if she tried and even a CEO wouldn't survive her wrath.  
That meant, she still had two months to prepare herself for what was to come even if she would never accept his touch.

She guessed his sexual frustration was one of the few reasons that made him beat her up but _Sakura gladly accepted the beating rather than being touched by that bastard._

 _If only she could walk._

Sakura was a karate fighter, one of the best in her dojo, however, her efforts would be fruitless with her pitiful condition.  
But she really would have _**destroyed**_ him. Sakura would've beaten him up so badly that even his dirty, disgusting mother couldn't recognize him anymore.

"Don't you worry, I will find a way to tame you.", Zuko smirked darkly at her, showing this psychotic, dark side with no shame.  
"Really, even as a crip, you're still a wildcat. I never would've expected that."  
Hot tears of angry humilation burned in her eyes and Sakura showed with her boiling look how much she despised him, how much she hated him.  
Zuko didn't seem to appreciate it and made a step, his tall body looked too tall, too strong and too strong for her to handle.

Sakura really was hard to crack but he would teach her how to obey him even if he had to use force…

.  
.

Whoever called him at that moment… saved Sakura's night for Zuko had to pick up his phone and started talking. She knew he wanted to hit her again and even felt when he enjoyed slapping her, punching her, _breaking_ her.  
Zuko loved to dominate that strong girl who dared to refuse him but Sakura wasn't even thinking of giving up for the tiniest second.

 _She would fight until he'd get sick of her._

"Well, that's too bad, blossom. I'm needed in a meeting.", the brown haired CEO grinned darkly as he walked to her lying form an knelt beside her.  
Cold, thin lips captured her own and Sakura tried to push his body away from her.  
She couldn't move when his hand grabbed her pink locks and his hot, demanding tongue licked her bottom lip without her permission.  
She hated his kisses, despised his touch.

But most of all, she hated herself for being so weak and pathetic, for being unable to stop that son of a fucking bitch from touching her like that.

"We won't be able to see each other until the day after tomorrow. And who knows, maybe you'll be ready to please me even more when I come back, what do you think..?"  
Of course, she understood what he meant, his dark, dangerous smirk was more than enough of a hint, really.  
However, she showed no fear and looked him in the eye coldly and refused to answer him.

She challenged Zuko and he couldn't help but wanting her even more for it.  
 _That little vixen really was one hell of a tease…_

He left her there without bringing at least her wheelchair in an upward position.  
It was some kind of a punishment for her being so disobedient and of course, Sakura didn't ask for his help and instead waited until he left the house.

 _No one was there to help her.  
No maiden, no butler-_  
She was all alone in the huge house and lied on the floor like a fucking damsel in distress.

" _Urgh!_ "  
Sakura hold the wheelchair and pushed it from her legs which hurt like hell.  
That was the odd thing about her legs. She couldn't walk, no matter how hard she tried but she still felt pain and touches.  
It war really weird because everyone told her that she wasn't supposed to feel ANYTHING at all. Why were her legs able to feel touches an pain when she couldn't walk?

"AH! Damn it!"  
It took all her strength to lift that son of a bitch up.  
Without proper legs to guide her balance it was more than a tough task to push her wheelchair up, so it could be used properly again.  
Her arms hurt like hell from all the blows she took from that bastard, not even her crushed legs felt so much pain, really.

Grunting and crying, Sakura lifted the chair up and felt adrenaline rushing through her veins.  
After she managed the first task, Sakura hold the chair tightly and lifted herself up with her arms holding her weight.  
It took her really long, but after many minutes she finally did it.

Sakura was able to sit on her wheelchair again, not acknowledging her sweat and tears burning in her tired eyes.  
No, she didn't want to cry and instead rotated the wheels of her wheelchair and went to the kitchen to pack lunch for the next day.

Because Sakura would leave Konoha tomorrow.

Everything was well planned and the pink haired woman swore that she would get away from that bastard. _  
Even if she had to kill herself in the end…_

.  
.

…..

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Sasuke hold his victim harshly, after he rammed his sharp teeth into his neck and sucked his blood out of his jerking body.  
He was more than annoyed by the hollowing screams of his third victim and rolled his eyes which made Ino and Naruto snicker lowly.

Seriously, why do humans always have to scream so fucking loud?

"PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO HER!"  
"Uh, yes. Yes, you did, dude.", Naruto said with raised eyebrows.  
"Not only are you a wanted rapist-asshole, had my hot girlfriend here been a human girl, you wouldn't have hesitated to force your disgusting self on her, dattebayo. Those poor girls…"

Soon after, his body went limp and Sasuke, being disgruntled as ever, carelessly throw the man away without even looking at his dead body.

"Hey. Are you in a bad mood, Sasuke?", Ino asked, who sat on the stomach of her own dead victim.  
It was a man. A wanted child murderer who was tortured horribly by the blonde beauty with those heavenly blue eyes and fair skin before she sucked him dry nice and slowly.

He didn't know why, but Naruto always felt arousal creep down to his lions when he watched her torturing those bastards, knowing, how weird that must sound. _  
But hey, everyone had a kink. And watching Ino kill was his own, so whatever._

"Hn."  
It was more than obvious that Sasuke was in a bad mood which just didn't make sense at all.  
He was not hungry - _definitely not_ \- and didn't even fight with that blonde idiot.  
As a vampire, he was healthy and strong, never felt pain despite during his training with the dobe. There was no single reason for being so moody, all of them knew.

"Just let him be, Ino. Sasuke-chan seems to be on his period- HEY!"

Faster than lightning Sasuke grabbed his knife and threw it at Narutos direction whose stomach was pierced with the metallic blade of his sharp weapon.  
"Bastard! That was my favorite shirt, ya know!"  
Ino just shook her head and giggled  
Right know she witnessed the two most powerful vampires in the world who -when they were alone- acted like teenage boys on crack.  
That never gets boring, really.

"How often did I tell you when to keep your damn mouth shut, usuratonkachi?", Sasuke grumbled annoyed.  
"AND HOW OFTEN DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!"  
"Hn. Then how about blonde _blockhead_."  
"Okay, that's it. Both of you shut up!", the blond vampire stopped their bickering.

"Come on, Sasuke. Spill it. What's bothering you?", she asked him straight forward.  
"For a few years you've been acting even more grumpy than usual. And that _definitely_ means something.", she remarked seriously.  
It began about two decades ago when the blonde couple realized how moody and angry Sasuke became. No, he wasn't just angry.

Sasuke looked like his heart was ripped from his chest and to get out all his stress he killed his victims more brutal and aggressively. _  
Damn, he could even challenge Yamanaka Ino with his torture skills!_

"Ah, what you think, Ino? That bastard needs a girl and just doesn't get it, dattebayo! But apparently, no one is good enough for the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke."

Many years ago - _too many, really_ \- Sasuke had no problems to get physically involved with women. Sure, it's never been more than pure sex and living out his lust but Sasuke enjoyed it and always felt better after fucking a woman hart and fast.  
And for a vampire sex felt even more intense and hot like hell, it wasn't comparable with the ridiculous feelings of a human.

But approximately twenty years ago, he wasn't able to find the need to fuck a woman even if he was sexually _fucking frustrated!_  
He felt bad. Sasuke felt bad and damned empty as if something was missing. _  
And it fucking annoyed him like HELL._

The dobe told him that his 'soulmate' was probably waiting for him somewhere but Sasuke couldn't even picture something like that.  
He was a little over 300 years old now and never bed a woman for whom he felt more than sexual desire. There was no love or compassion in his sexlife, he didn't even want it.  
It was easier for Naruto for he met Ino when he was 50 years old.  
And GOD was he annoying before he met Ino and Sasuke still didn't know what was worse.

 _A happy dobe or a depressed dobe._

"Seriously man, when was the last time you get laid? Life _can't_ be healthy like that, dattebayo!"  
"Tche. Shut up. If you hadn't found Ino, you'd still bee the miserable idiot from back than."  
"Hey!"  
"He's got a point there, Naruto.", Ino agreed and patted Naruto's arm.  
"You'd be miserable without me, you know."  
" _HEY_ \- Okay, you're right.", Naruto smiled sheepishly ans scratches the back of his head innocently.

"But I didn't act like a whining pregnant lady on crack like he does! Just look at him! He looks like someone ripped his emo-heart out-"  
"Shut up, usuratonkachi!", the Uchiha cut him off annoyed and grabbed his black jacket and immediately went to the door.

"Where are you going?", Ino asked worriedly when Sasuke opened the door.  
"I'm gonna look for something to kill."  
The blond female laughed about Sasuke's amusing habit of letting his frustration out by killing his victims painfully slow and she almost felt pity for his next 'snack'.

 _Almost_.

"Prisons are the key, dude. Murderers, rapists, corrupt cops- Got a load of dipshits there.", Naruto said.  
"Get me a snack, too, will ya?"  
"Get it yourself, dobe.", Sasuke barked and was about to leave.  
"Take care, Ino. And please- _kill_ him.", were his short words to his female friend who just winked at him sheepishly.  
"Sure. See you later, Sasuke. And let the next bastard suffer."  
Sasuke gave her a tiny but dark smirk and both vampires knew that he definitely would do her this favor.

Really, Ino was a really tolerable person for Sasuke.

.  
.

"Why doesn't he just believe us when we tell him that his soulmate is waiting for him?", Ino asked for she really was worried about the Uchiha.  
"Ah, you know Sasuke, right? He doesn't believe in ' _real love_ ' and thinks it's ridiculous, anyway."  
"Hm… Well, he's gonna be pissed when he fells in love with her. And really, we need another girl here. I'd be more than happy to have a female friend."

Naruto hold Ino's hand and made her sit next to him, pulling his girlfriend close to him ans grinned at her.  
"Seriously, I will NOT visit his house for a month. They are gonna be at it like animals and I really _don't_ need to hear that."

Naruto didn't even want to think about that for back in those days, Sasuke had been a real ladykiller. His sexlife war _ridiculously_ lit.  
So how intense would his sexlife become If the woman he fucks is also the woman he loves?! _  
No. In no fucking way will he visit him!_

"You remember when our relationship started? We wrecked _houses_ , dattebayo!"  
Ino's lips formed a little grin because yes, of course she remembered.

Naruto waited until he turned her into a vampire before he allowed his physical attraction to burn. He fell in love with her at first sight and he was so afraid of hurting Ino that he waited four years for her until she felt ready to be turned.

Sure, his desire was huge and intense but Naruto would've never pushed her.  
He wanted her to stay human for as long as she wanted because no matter how much she loved him back, Ino still needed time to adjust to… the changes in her life.

"No. I don't remember…", the blond vampire lied and grinned cheekily at him.

"Oh?"  
He watched her with raised eyebrows and then, without any warning, he flipped her around and pinned her back against the couch, hovering over her much smaller form.  
A little, challenging smirk touched his lips and Ino breathed excitedly as Narutos mouth brushed her cheek and panted soft kisses on her pulsating neck.  
Narutos heart was racing full of lust and desire for his soulmate and he didn't even realize that he breathed in her beautiful, delicious scent.

"Well, then let me remind you, Ino…"

" _Ah!_ "  
Sharp teeth sank into her neck and Ino let out a breathy scream while the blond, now red eyed vampire sucked her blood slowly, letting his hands wander over her curvy body.  
Naruto pressed his groin against hers, holding Ino tighter wile tasting the intoxicating blood of the love of his life and grunted lowly while devouring her.

Naruto didn't even know which was more maddening, more insane and _fucking perfect_ for him.  
Having sex with his little nymph under him…  
Or tasting her delicious blood which felt like molten gold in his throat.

 _Sasuke, you idiot.  
You really miss the best part of being a vampire._

.

.

.

….

Okaaay, so this is actually a birthday present for my friend lol

I wrote it in German but I thought you guys might like the idea of vampire Sasuke, too.  
So, do you want me to finish it? I could but… I don't know, my English is far from being perfect hehe


	2. found

_Finally._

Finally, Sakura made it.

The pinkette managed to wash herself - _it was a tough task but she was able to handle it, though-_ in the morning and took several sandwiches and enough water with her.  
She was wearing a simple, long sleeved red dress and black overknees for it was impossible to wear pants in her current condition.  
Her black bag was everything the had and with that, Sakura left that god damned house.

She didn't call a cab nor did she take the bus because she knew that Zuko had more than enough friends who would call him immediately if they saw her.  
And If Zuko found out about her plan, he would punish her and not even Tsunade could save her from his torture this time…

That's why she just used her wheelchair to get to her destination, looking like the innocent, obedient fiancee of Zuko Arata, like she had nothing planned at all.  
Sakura was driving to her old university where she made sure to hide all her saved money in her old safe. An old friend of hers made sure she could keep her safe and both made sure that Zuko would never find out about her little secret.

The incident yesterday was nothing but a smart, little act of the pinkette.  
She knew everything about Zuko and how paranoid he was, knew that he watched every step she made. So of course he would find out about her secret bank account but Sakura knew that his trick would work perfectly fine.  
Because right know Zuko would never even _assume_ that she would find the courage to leave him again for both of them knew that he wouldn't show mercy.  
 _No even to a crippled girl like her._

She didn't even find the words when she hold her long saved money in her handy and hugged her former colleague tightly and thanked him happily.  
But now, she had to get back and hurry to the train station. _  
Yes, Sakura would go to the airport, take a plane and then move to a country Zuko would never even begin to think about._

But first, she needed to get back and Sakura almost cried about it for it would take too long to get there…

It was horrible, really.

With her wheelchair, it took her almost a whole hour to get to the University and Sakura felt annoying pain in her arms for they got tired by rotating those heavy wheels for so long.  
Her arms burned like fire and her hands became numb from pain.  
She was exhausted, her body tired and cold.  
Driving so much was almost impossible, even her eyes hurt from concentrating too much to not crash with anybody on her way back.  
 _  
Why the hell were so many people in her way? Didn't they have a car or couldn't they just take the damn bus?_  
No… she wouldn't complain. Sakura got her money and would leave that son of a bitch and start a new life in Turkey, where he would never find her.

Her life was not just a mess, but also fucking unfair, really.  
Not only did she grow up in an orphanage, no, Sakura had no sister, not brother, no family…  
She hat no one and always took care of herself.  
But having to organize her whole life herself and being all alone wasn't the worst part.  
No, because since she could remember, Sakura always felt that horrible pain in her heart followed by this strange feeling of… loneliness as if…

As if something very important was missing.

Yeah, something really important was missing and this feeling seemed to crush her soul even more the older she got even if it didn't make any sense.  
And to ease that pain and loneliness Sakura learned martial arts and found out that the was exceptional good at it.

However, this emptiness in her heart wouldn't go away, she didn't even fall in love _once_ because she didn't find it in herself to find anyone… interesting enough.  
She wasn't shallow or arrogant but the pinkette just wasn't able to fall in love with someone even if she wanted to.

And now, she became a simple toy for that brown haired devil.  
Zuko manipulated her, pushed her around, hit her, tortured her without giving her the opportunity to defend herself.

During these times when he hit her Sakura tried to keep her mind pure.  
The young woman strongly believed that there was something like a god watching the world but during those horrible moments she didn't pray for anything.  
She didn't ask any god in this world for help because to her, religion always reflected something good and pure without being dark or evil.

Religion was good, positive and pure.

And Sakura couldn't ask something so pure to grant her wish.

 _No, she was hoping for a demon._

She was dreaming about a _demon_ , a monster that was born from darkness -  
it could even be devil himself who would make Zuko pay for everything he did to her.  
No, Sakura couldn't ask god to do something so gruesome, however, it was different with the devil.  
A demon wouldn't judge her, wouldn't tell her to forgive and forget about him, no, a demon would _slaughter_ that bastard in no time and give her the pleasure to watch Zuko die miserably.

Sakura would never have thought that she would have pleasurable dreams about loud, blood curling screams and ripping flesh, even the thought of torturing Zuko made her fingers tingle.  
But unfortunately, they were just dreams.  
 _Beautiful dreams…_

"Ah! Fuck, I'm late!"

It was already four pm and Sakuras wheelchair turned around hectically.  
"Where are the elevators?!"  
She was looking everywhere, trying to find those elevators but only found those goddamned stairs! How was she supposed to take the train in time without no elevators?

"Ha! There!"

Joy filled up her panicked heard and Sakura was about to grab her wheels when suddenly the unthinkable happened.  
"Outta my way, fucking crip!"

Before she could even process those words and feel the humiliaton in her chest, her wheelchair was pushed to the side roughly and the next thing she noticed was… _that she was falling._

She was falling down the stairs and Sakura just realized that much too late so she could do nothing to stop her fall and the crippled girl knew two things for sure:  
 _That would hurt like hell.  
And that would break at least three bones in her body. _

Waiting for the horrible crash, Sakura closed her green eyes shut, expecting horrible pain and many wounds to follow.  
She didn't scream, didn't call for help and only waited for the pain to come…

 _One breeze, one push, one jolt-  
And everything stood still. _

Three seconds of falling and everything stopped and Sakura suddenly realized that she was sitting in her wheelchair with the floor under her feet.  
Yeah… she was sitting still and felt confusion about that fact because she definitely felt how that **_fucker_** pushed her down the stairs.

 _So how could she sit here like nothing even happened..?_

With her eyes still closed, she felt the presence of someone who was hovering over her.  
Feeling this person so close to her, she swallowed and opened her eyes and saw something that made her heart jerk.

 _The world froze around her and time seemed to stop._

 _Black._  
Black orbs were looking deep and dark into her eyes.

Before her stood a man.  
A tall man with onyx eyes and raven black hair who wore black clothes.  
His hands lied on her armrests to brace himself and Sakura felt like she was being hypnotized by this stranger in front of her.

It was his eyes.

They looked straight at her, seemed to penetrate her body and touch her soul that was shivering in her body.  
This look in his eyes was so deep, so hot, so _intense_ that Sakura forgot everything around her.

Zuko, her life, her pain, her plan-  
Nothing but this stranger in front of her seemed to be important enough to think about.  
This man saved her, Sakura began to realize.  
But… that was impossible. How could a mere human catch her wheelchair and push her to a corner within three single seconds..?!  
No human could manage something like that, it was more than impossible, so…  
How did he save her?

"Are you hurt?"

Those words made her whole body tingle with goosebumps, causing a hot feeling in her heart.  
His voice was deep, dark and rich and sounded like golden velvet in her ears.  
Never in her life had she heard a voice so deep and masculine and Sakura caught herself wishing for him to talk more so she could listen to him.  
Without knowing where that strength came from, Sakura manged to shake her head slowly, still looking into those deep orbs.

It felt like she was paralyzed by him, as if he had power over her body and mind which was indeed weird but… it didn't scare her at all.

No, she… wanted him.  
Sakura _wanted_ this man.

Her heart was vibrating under her chest when his face came closer and his mouth almost touched the corner of her mouth.  
To her confused shock, she felt his lips over her neck, brushing over her fair skin and Sakura let out a shaky breath when something warm and wet traced over her pulse, licking her flesh like she tasted like heaven.  
Sakura stilled, her eyes wide as her heart pumped more blood through her body when she heard a low, throaty growl coming out of his throat.

" _Fuck.._.", his low voice cursed quietly and Sakura's heart beat faster when she felt sharp teeth grazing the warm skin of her neck, teasing the tender area.  
It took all of Sasuke's willpower to not break the skin and sink his teeth into her neck to taste her here and now.  
She sighed quietly, adrenaline washed through her veins which was simply caused by the closeness from this stranger.

 _A part of her wanted him to take her with her.  
Here and now, immediately. _

She didn't know why, she didn't understand how but Sakura felt something so deep, so crazy and un-explainable for this man that it almost hurt.

"Why is your scent so damned seducing..?"

Her eyes widened and when Sakura opened her mouth to finally say something to him…  
 _He was gone._  
Her savior disappeared and suddenly left her alone.

It was exactly two minutes after he went away that Sakura blinked in confusion, the shock was written all over her face when she started thinking clearly again.  
 _Was… was that a dream? Or… a hallucination?_  
Did she imagine all this or had she just completely lost her mind?  
 _Yeah… Zuko must've hit her harder than she thought…_

But yeah, that was the only explanation.  
She must've imagined everything.

.  
.

But when Sakura touched her neck and felt the tiny wet trail with her fingers she widened her eyes and knew one thing for sure.

 _This man was_ _ **no**_ _illusion. He was real and he saved her…_  
But how was that even possible, there was no logical explanation for his..!

"Fuck, I have to reach the train!"

.  
.

….

The girl in the wheelchair cried.

Sakura cried bitterly while driving through the empty, dark train station.  
And no, she was _not_ sitting in her train like she planned and no, she was not leaving this goddamned city for good-  
Because for some reason she couldn't find her purse where she put all her money, her plane ticket and her passport.

Of course, she looked everywhere and asked at least 50 people If they'd seen a red purse but to her _bad_ _ **fucking**_ _luck_ no one was able to help her.  
She must've dropped it when that bastard pushed her an another bastard must've found it and took her purse with him.

And that means Sakura was trapped in Konoha again.

The sudden loud ring of her phone startled her and Sakura hurriedly - _as if Zuko could hear it_ \- took the device from her bag and immediately knew the number that called her.  
"Hinata?", she asked with her husky voice, knowing that she cried too much.  
"What's up- "  
"He is coming for you..!"

 _Five words, six syllables and one sentence-_  
And Sakura's world fell apart.

"Wh-What-"  
" _Please_ tell me that you are sitting in the train right know…", Hinata's high voice begged hysterically.  
"Sakura, **_please_** tell me that you are no longer in Konoha..!"  
Her deafening silence was more than enough of an answer.

"H-Hi… Hina… I-I am..-"  
Her agonizing fear stuck in her throat and made it impossible for her to talk properly.

"No, don't say it! Don't tell me where you are.", her voice whispered lowly.  
"He's coming. Sakura, throw your phone away. He'll locate you an if Zuko finds you..-"  
Hinata's voice was thick and full of worry and she would've done anything to help the crippled pinkette but there was literally nothing she could do for her.  
Zuko would know that Hinata helped her, his black haired maid would be the first one he'd ask.

Sakura hung ab and destroyed her phone immediately

 _Damn.  
What should she do now? What..?! _

The police would be no help because Zuko's fucking sister Azula was working there, not to mention that she seemed to be even more insane than her damn brother.

Sakura had no family, no friends, no boyfriend, no acquaintances…  
She was all alone and there was no one who could help her!

 _Flee. She had to flee_ _ **right now**_ _!_

Under no circumstances was she allowed to stay at a place for too long and that's why she grabbed her wheels and started moving.  
Sakura was rotating them so fast like she never did before without acknowledging the horrible pain in her arms and chest.

She needed to run away.  
She had to get away from that monster.

RIGHT NOW!

.

.  
…

Okay, I still don't feel good about this :/  
My German readers liked this story a lot but due to the fact that my English isn't perfect at all, I have the feeling that his ff is… weird when translated in English?  
Oh well, I'll wait for your response, guys. Tell me, if you really want more, yeah?


	3. saved

"Fuck!"

His clenched fist connected harshly against the wall, breaking the hard surface with his rough punch which was ignored by the black haired hours passed since he met her.

 _A girl. A young woman._

Immediately, he pictured her in his mind, saw her petal pink hair and those emerald eyes that sparkled like green jewels, remembered her full, soft looking lips that were begging to be captured by him.  
She was pretty.  
No, she was fucking _beautiful_ with a look full of innocence and eyes so shimmering and shining that Sasuke wasn't able to forget even if he tried to.  
 _And try he did. He fucking DID._

He saw her for the first time in the morning and noticed her immediately within the filled crowd. That pink haired girl who was sitting in that pathetic excuse of a wheelchair caught his eye like she was his matching magnet or something.  
His eyes couldn't help but traveling down her body and analyzing her even more.

She wore a long sleeved, red dress and black boots that reached her knees and the black eyed vampire knew that she wore it for comfort reasons.  
She was in a hurry and rotated her wheels like crazy and Sasuke could definitely see how much her fragile looking arms hurt, how exhausted her pretty face looked.  
The strange girl, however, didn't give her exhaustion a second thought and just kept on driving, looking straight forward with beautiful green eyes that were full of determination.

 _Effort, exhaustion, determination-_  
So many strong emotions were held captive in her eyed which made Sasuke speechless.

Even though she looked too fragile and weak, Sasuke saw how strong and independent she was and this unusual mixture almost _forced_ him to feel fascination for this woman.

Her name was Sakura and Sasuke almost laughed sarcastically. _  
How could a name be so damned fitting, how could one simple name feel so natural in his mouth? That doesn't make any sense at all..!_

 _Sakura._

That guy at her collage _-he was_ _ **so close**_ _to ripping his head off for hugging her too tightly and touching her at all-_ called her Haruno Sakura and Sasuke became even more curious.  
Actually, he just wanted to see where she was heading at, too curious to simply leave it like that. Really, the vampire was just trying to… observe a bit.

And when she was about to fall Sasuke felled shock and panic rushing through his veins and for the first time in his life he acted on pure instinct without giving it a single thought.  
Not even for a second did he think about his recklessness or the fact that someone might see him, no, because all he could think about was her safety.  
Sakura's safety and nothing else.

 _And fuck, did she smell_ _ **fantastic**_ _._  
Sakura hold a scent so incredible, so intoxicating, so _beguiling_ , so sweet that Sasuke thought he was in paradise. She smelled like his own, goddamn _paradise_.  
He didn't know what he was lusting for more.

 _Taking her hard and fast against a wall…  
Or sinking his teeth deep into her flesh and taste that sweet, sweet blood of hers?_

No!  
Fuck, no!  
She was human. A little, weak HUMAN.

Sure, Naruto turned Ino back than and that was the best choice that blond blockhead could've made but Sasuke was different than both his friends.  
 _He wasn't looking for a woman to have a bond with at all._  
Not to mention that his fragile girl didn't look strong enough to be a part in his dark, crazy life, she seemed to have... other problems, determined and strained she had looked.

However, his whole body still tingled with fantasies in which he just grabs her small form and takes this girl with him to have her, to _own_ her, to get to know her.  
Sasuke wanted to know everything about her.

 _Who she was, how she lived…  
Why she lost the ability to walk._

"If you really want her, then go get her, teme!", Naruto told him who just couldn't understand what his damn problem was! But Sasuke couldn't.  
 _She was already gone, anyway, so what's the point in looking for her?_  
Sasuke let her go and live her own life because for all he knew, she could've been a wife with children and friends waiting for her to come back.  
He had no right to take that away from her, not matter how much he wanted that pink haired blossom.

And even IF he wouldn't care about that either, there was one thing that really would bother him still.  
 _What If she'd refuse him?_

Sasuke didn't really know if he could control himself If he asked her to come with him and she'd refuse, he had no idea if he would be able to leave it like that.  
He was a vampire, a stubborn, selfish one to that.  
Hot and hard, he wanted to taste her, to dominate her, to _take_ her…  
But as a simple, weak human she'd never be able to endure his lust and emotion, it would be far to much for her.

Sakura would be better off without him and-

"NO! ZUKO, LET ME GO!"

Five panicked words, one horrified cry and her voice-  
 _And Sasuke ran._

 _.  
._

" _SAKURA!_ "

…

"No… No, _no_ , _NO_ , _**NO**_!"

Full of desperation and in absolute darkness, Sakura moved her wheelchair like a crazy animal who tried to flee from her frightening tracker.  
"Come on, Sakura. Did you really believe I wouldn't find you?"

Hearing his dark, sadistic voice from somewhere behind her, Sakura felt shivers creeping down her spine, mixing with the intense coldness of the weather that seemed to freeze up her skin.  
Sakura tried to move faster even if her arms hurt like hell.  
No pain in this world would be even _half_ as horrible as the torture she'd had to endure should that monster find her and Sakura knew that he would crush her body and soul to bits.

 _No, she couldn't give up. She had to keep moving her hurting arms, she had to get away from him-_

"Got you."  
But her efforts weren't enough and as always, she was under his mercy.  
" _ **AAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Suddenly, her long hair was pulled harshly and a second later, Sakura was thrown on the hard floor, grunting loudly from the rough pain that forced it's way to her stomach.  
A breathy scream escaped her lips when the heavy wheelchair landed on her back, bruising her small body even more, hurting Sakura to no end.  
She could barely breathe, her lungs and gut felt like they were crashed and Sakura clenched her eyes shut to turn out the horrible pain occupying her body.

"You damned… bastard-"  
A rough kick in her ribs knocked the breath out of her and Sakura screamed again after she felt more pain.  
 _Sakura tried to crawl away, tried to move but she couldn't.  
It hurt too much..!_

"Gotta hand it to you, though. You really impress me, Sakura.", Zuko smirked evilly.  
"Never in my life would have imagined that you'd dare to pull something like that afterlast night. You surely are something special."  
"Heh. I never said you're smart, did I- _AH!_ "

Suddenly, her arm was hold in a death grip and Sakura felt his hand on her throat as Zuko smashed her back against a wall, making it impossible for her to move.  
Anger and warning was written in his eyes and Sakura knew that he was just about to lose control, however, she refused to show any weakness in front of him.  
Her pride forbade her to do so.

"I already made you a _crip_ , Sakura. Do you want me to take away your arms, too..?"  
A wave of shock rushed through her heart as Sakura realized his words, her eyes wide with horror and realization.

 _Those lights, that car, that crash-  
It was him. __**Zuko**_ _did this to her.  
HE was the one who destroyed her life completely!_

"It was you...", she whispered, her voice stained with shock.  
" **You** did this to me..!"  
"Nicely deducted, blossom.", he grinned smugly.  
"You should have known better than to refuse a man like me. And now look at you, Sakura. You're alone, weak, helpless… A weak _crip_ who couldn't do anything, If I did this..."

Her breath hitched when she felt his hands on her thigh, while his other one held her body up so she wouldn't fall.  
Sakura's eyes twitched at his words and her heart felt like it was being eaten alive for it didn't need a genius to understand his gruesome intentions.

Panic spread through her because even if Sakura never had a boyfriend before…  
She knew what he was about to do.

 _No.  
No! _

" ** _NO! ZUKO, LET ME GO!_** "

Her numb arm felt alive again and suddenly, Sakura punched him in the face.  
Zuko trembled from the sudden, hard impact and of course, the pinkette - _no matter how afraid she was of him_ \- narrowed her eyes and went for his stomach this time, following to a more than weak hold on the crippled woman.

"That's it, you fucking _bitch_."  
Zuko found his composure far too soon and grabbed her again, pushed her against the wall and looked at her fiercely and more than angry.

"After I _fucked_ you, you'll wish you'd never disobeyed me in the first place.", he snarled darkly.  
"Once I'm done with you, Sakura… you won't be able to do _anything_ ever again."  
Seeing how he was about to strike her and knowing that Zuko was more than a capable fighter, Sakura clenched her eyes shut, her body small and vulnerable under his death grip.

He would hit her before taking her completely and Sakura knew that there was nothing to do about his.

A demon…  
The picture of that black haired man appeared before her inner eye and Sakura almost let out a cry of help even though she knew it would be fruitless.

She was lost forever.

.  
.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Within half a second, she was let free of all sudden.  
Zuko was gone and when Sakura opened her eyes a moment later, she saw him lying on the cold asphalt.

And then, almost immediately, he caught her eye and Sakura recognized him in an instant.  
 _Because it was him. That man from earlier…  
The one who saved her from that fall..!_  
The mysterious man stood before Zuko's lying form, red, hateful eyes staring right at that _son of a bitch_ full of hatred and detest.

" _Ah-_ "  
Sakura, not being able to stand without Zukos hold, felt her knees tremble, knowing that she would fall but to her shock, she wasn't allowed to.  
For it were strong arms that hold her tight and still and when Sakura looked up, she saw him again.  
But this time, it were red eyes that were staring at her, eyes full of unspoken feelings and raw emotion, eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul with one single look.  
He gave her a look that spoke more than a thousand words, a look so deep and penetrating that Sakura couldn't even find the words to describe it.

Never would she forget how intense his red eyes were, how safe she felt in his strong arms that didn't allow her body to fall.

She didn't even know his name, Sakura did not know this man.  
However, she wasn't able to feel any kind of fear in her heart even if she tried.

"Are you okay?"  
His velvet voice was deep soft and sounded… demanding, tender, worried, angry-  
So many emotion were kept in his tone which the pinkette couldn't explain either.  
She couldn't believe it but Sakura was afraid that he would leave her again, even thinking about that made her chest clench.  
"Yeah… Don't worry, I'm okay..."

Careful and slowly, Sasuke lied her on the floor, analyzing her body to look for any kind of injuries she'd try to keep from him.  
But she really didn't seem to be too injured and Sasuke was more than relieved about that.

"Who the hell..?!"  
Zuko was able to stand again and wiped out the blood from his mouth as he watched at the black haired stranger, his golden eyes full of anger and shock.  
His red eyes, hissing and warning, were _burning_ from detest and rage and Zuko couldn't help but feel the shudder taking in his body.

"Sakura. Don't tell me this guy is your _husband_.", he demanded sharply.  
 _There he was, refusing his instinct to take her with him only to find out that his new found soulmate married such a scumbag?!_  
 ** _He let her go to find out that she was living with something like THAT?_**

"Yes, I am.", Zuko hissed, even though he was a little intimidated.  
"Now get lost, this is non of your con-"  
"He is NOT my husband..!", Sakura spat furiously.  
"That bastard was about to take down an orphanage and to stop him from doing so… I was asked to marry him!"

 _So that's how it was. Sakura really was pure and good as it seems._

"I didn't want to accept but… he hit me with his damn car and crippled me forever so I HAD to accept his offer to save the children!"  
Hot fury was boiling in her chest as Sakura watched Zuko with tears of hate shimmering in her beautiful eyes he dared to brake.  
"Since that day he hits and humiliates me and now he wanted… h-he wanted..-"  
"I understand.", he stopped her, knowing that she wouldn't be ready to finish her sentence.  
It was better for both of them and Sasuke turned to that bastard and fixated him with his burning red eyes.

"You little bitch...- _**URGH!**_ "  
It didn't even take him a second as Sasuke appeared right before Zuko and didn't waste any time when he grabbed his neck and held him up, taking his ability to breath properly.

"Sakura, look away now.", Sasuke snarled, his eyed read and deadly.  
"And close your ears. You won't wanna hear or see this..."  
"No, wait! You can't… I mean, you can't just..-!"  
Zuko started to panic, never would've thought that someone would try to take his life!

Immediately, he took out his black gun and tried to shoot him but Sasuke shocked him even more for he hold the little, golden bullet between his thumb and index finger before crushing it like it was nothing.

"You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Disgusting scum like you don't deserve to live, much less have a life with HER..."  
When Zuko saw his sharp, threatening fangs he widened his eyes in horror.  
"Wh-What… ARE YOU?!", japans most powerful CEO whimpered after he saw the diabolic spark in Sasukes eyes.

" _I am your killer._ ", his deep, hard voice snarled who just felt how Zuko struggled in his strong hold.  
Never in his life would he enjoy killing someone like he would now.  
"Close your eyes, Sakura.", he warned his pink haired soulmate lowly.  
"This is gonna be too much for you to handle."  
His words reached her a little too late but Sakura blinked and realized his sentence.

"B-But… I don't want to-"  
"Don't you _dare_ to even _think_ about stopping me.", he warned her harshly.  
"That bastard is going to die here and now and I will not argue with you about it-"  
"I want to see.", she whispered and stole his breath away.  
"He threatened me, he tricked me, he hurt me and destroyed my life only and now… If you hadn't stopped him… he would have-"  
Sakura swallowed heavily, her darkened green eyes looked at the brown haired man who was still struggling to get free.

" _I want to watch him die._ "

Hearing those soft words of hers, Sasuke couldn't help the diabolic, dark smirk touching his lips for it seemed like this little, innocent girl wasn't just a pure, loving woman-  
 _No, his soulmate had a dark, twisted side in her that fascinated the black haired vampire_.

"No… Please… NO, PLEASE **NOOOOO**!"

During the next minutes Sakura watched her savor torture her 'fiance'.  
It was gruesome and Zuko's pain filled, agonizing screams hollowed through the dark alley.  
No one but Sakura was able to hear the loud snap of his bones, the wet, squishing sound of ripped flesh and teared skin.  
Zuko screamed, cried and begged for mercy he didn't get for both, Sasuke and Sakura refused to stop his horrible torture and instead enjoyed the painstaking humiliation and torture of the mosnter who was just about to rape the girl he crippled himself.

Zuko no longer was the captor and found himself in the place of the helpless victim.  
 _Oh, the irony. No matter how many years passed, Sasuke would never get enough of this…_

Zukos body was now nothing more than a bloody pulp, unrecognizable for even his closest friends and relatives.  
Sasuke gave his soulmate the time to inspect his work - _he was incredibly proud this time, really_ \- and watched her soft expression and beautiful green eyes.

The vampire made a decision.  
This pink haired woman would accompany and share her future with him alone.  
 _Why the hell should he be so generous and refuse his urges when Sakura wasn't even able to take care of herself and have a fucking safe life?_  
Fate taught him good to show him what would happen should he let her go again and Sasuke didn't exactly want her to get hurt again.  
No, he would never allow her to leave him.

"Thank you.", he suddenly heard her voice speak up when he stood before her sitting form.  
"You… saved me. If it weren't for you, he would have-"  
Her shoulders were hold and suddenly, Sasuke made her get up fast and careful not to hurt her before pushing her against the wall.  
Her feet were touching the cold floor, however, it was him who hold her upright.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", he said sternly.  
"Call me Sasuke from now on."  
Paralyzed and fascinated, she looked into those deep red eyes who were so incredibly capaple of hypnotizing her that she should feel fear, really.  
 _But she didn't_. Sakura hadn't it in her to feel any kind of fear when she was with him even though she knew he couldn't be human.

For this man was strong, fast and had eyes which turned red during certain occasions.  
And Sasuke knew that she was aware.

"Are you afraid?", his dark, mysterious voice asked and every other girl would clearly FEEL fear.  
That would be the normal thing to do because Sasuke Uchiha was NO human!

"No.", she breathed against his lips.  
"I'm… just afraid you'll leave me again."  
The Uchiha's heart pumped against his chest at those words for Sasuke didn't expect her to say something like this at all.  
As far as he knew, she didn't know him just like he didn't know anything about her.

This whole deal didn't make any sense at all..!

"From all those people I've met you're the first on I ever wanted."  
Strong and independent as she was, Sakura didn't belong to those women who brag about their feelings, always fearing to be rejected but it was different with Sasuke.

"So you want me, huh..?"

 _Did she actually understand what that means?  
Did she know what those words were doing to him?  
Was she aware how dangerous this was getting?  
Did she realize that she was playing with fire right know..?_

"I do...", she admitted quietly, her green orbs filled with desire and want.  
"But… I'm not perfect. Not perfect like you."

His eyes twitched slightly as Sakura lowered her gaze to take in his well built body, feeling shame when she realized how much stronger and better he was than her.  
He was strong, without any disabilities while she herself was weak, small, worthless…  
 _Crippled forever._  
How could someone like her give someone like him what he needed?  
Why was she even thinking those thinks?

"Is that your ability?", she asked startled about herself.  
"My… My heart is racing and I don't want to leave you. So tell me, please… Did you manipulate me? Or is it because you're a vampire?"  
He inspected her strictly, observing her pleading, unsure and wet gaze that was filled with so many emotion which Sasuke couldn't fathom to count, feeling the bond between them getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"You are right.", his deep voice murmured against the tender skin of her cold neck which covered that sweet smelling blood of his soulmate.  
"You _are_ indeed my prisoner, Sakura..."

Sharp teeth grazed against her neck and Sakura immediately felt adrenaline rushing through her veins, her breathing became more shallow when he tested the taste of her sweet flesh.  
"And I am yours."

 _Fuck.  
He was hard.  
And he needed her.  
_ _ **Right know.**_

" _Ah!_ "  
One little swing and the next thing Sakura noticed was that Sasuke hold her bridal style so the pinkette had to hold his shirt tightly to brace herself without intending to do so.

"W-What are you doing?", she asked more than startled, not used to be hold that way.  
"My wheelchair..!"  
"Hn. With me, you won't need it.", he simply answered but that didn't exactly calm her down.  
"No! Sasuke, I need it. Please, without my wheelchair-"  
"We will get you a new one. And it's going to be automatic."

Until he'd turn her, Sakura would never use an old wheelchair like that.  
He was aware that the dead bastard purposely gave her that wheelchair to keep her from going out too much.  
 _Tche_. Zuko didn't know that his girl only needed her strong will to accomplish anything, even that pathetic excuse of a wheelchair wouldn't stop her.

 _Sakura was damn strong even with her disability.  
The only real bad part about her life was that she was alone and cought in a twisted game of a powerful man. _  
And he couldn't wait to find out more about this beautiful woman.

But know he would- no, he _has to_ claim her.  
Because damn, he waited over two decades for Haruno Sakura, waited SO long to finally have her by his side.

Tonight, Sakura would be his completely.  
And he would make sure to make her enjoy every single second of it for Sasuke knew, that he would too…

...

...

Okay, who's ready for a lemon? ^^  
I thinkt I'm starting to get used to write in English but I'll leave the desicion to you. Do you guys want a lemon?

And btw, I wanted to thank everyone who left a review ^.^  
I couldn't believe that so many readers like my little four-shot and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter :)


	4. forever

Tonight, Sakura would be his completely.

And he would make sure to make her enjoy every single second of it for Sasuke knew, that he would too…

.  
.

Sakura didn't pay attention to his huge house and instead wondered why she let him capture her until he carried her to his big, dark blue room.  
It was like she couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't get excited-  
 _No, because everything that occupied her mind was him.  
Everything she felt was… Sasuke. _

The once torturing emptiness was suddenly filled by his mere presence and Sakura felt like she was completely safe with him.  
 _As if she just got what she wanted for so many years…_  
Sasuke let her sit on his big desk and breathed deep and calm, trying to get his mind function normally again.  
Because right know where he was completely alone with her, he felt everything.  
 _Her warmth, her aura, her scent, her blood-_

Sasuke felt Haruno Sakura like she was made for him only.  
Everything became more intense when being with her, when Sakura was with him.  
And that's why he just did it.

Breaking her personal space and walking in between her legs almost too soon, he broke the distance and kissed the woman sitting on his desk.  
His lips captured her mouth like it's owner and finally claimed her.  
Or more like… _begun_ claiming her.

Sakura was literally spellbounded and returned his kiss, suddenly feeling like a whole new person who was just born again.  
A person who was born for this vampire before her…  
His lips were demanding and hungry, his body hot and wanting and Sakura sighed when his hands hold her face in place to make their little game even more intense.

"I can't stop, Sakura...", he murmured against her delicious lips.  
"Fate chose you to be with me. For over two decades I waited for you and wasn't myself. All this fuss… for a _human girl_."  
He still couldn't believe it, really.

"Then you were the reason why I… _ooooh...-_ "  
Hungry lips attacked her neck, kissing her hungrily and experiencing something he never had before and Sasuke didn't remember having felt such soft skin before.  
"-… that I felt so lonely all the time..?"

It made sense.  
Why else should she allow a stranger to touch her like this?

Sasuke became impatient and Sakura jumped a little when her vampire suddenly ripped her dress, throwing the little, offending shreds to the side.  
Immediately, Sakura blushed out of shame for she had never been with a man before, much less gotten intimate with one.  
However, Sasuke wasn't planning on giving her time to be too ashamed as his starved lips kissed her again, acting on pure instinct.  
Sakuras hands were shaking like crazy while she tried to unbutton his shirt which Sasuke found quite amusing.

Because she really was… _cute_ for being so shy.  
Fuck, he couldn't wait any longer.

Holding her legs, he pulled her sitting from towards him, hissing harshly when their groins made sudden contact and Sakura barely noticed how her back curved for him so her breasts pressed against his chest.  
His hands wandered to her soft sides, feeling small wounds here and there and knew that this damn, _dead bastard_ did this to her.  
He kissed her hot and angry for it, forcing her to forget Zuko forever and only see him instead.

Sakura felt him like crazy, brushing her fingertips over his exposed chest.  
She could feel hard muscles ripping over his form, finding them inviting and warm under her touch.  
The pinkette couldn't help it and explore his body with soft fingers without knowing how good she felt.

"Do you have any idea how _fucking beautiful_ you are?", he whispered in a low voice.  
"Do you know how tempting your blood is, Sakura..?"  
"Is that… bad?", her voice asked breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to another, passionate liplock.  
Her lips moved like a soft, satin pillow against his, kissed him like he was everything for her, like he was all she ever wanted.

"Don't worry. I can control my hunger."  
He grabbed her hips and suddenly, Sakura felt like she was flying.  
A second later, she was pushed against the wall and Sakura moaned breathlessly when his clothed erection collided with her hot womanhood.  
"You want me to prove it, Sakura?", he smirked devilishly at her as Sakura widened her green eyes in awe when his dark orbs bled red again.  
Sharp teeth appeared and thinking about them sinking into her flesh, Sakura felt… unsure.

A harsh breath escaped her when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her middle, making her legs fall and her feet touch the floor for she wasn't able to lift them herself.  
Only now did she remember that she wasn't able to use her legs because with Sasuke, she forgot her greatest disability to soon.

The vampire simply hold her, made her feel like she could stand by herself and again, she felt so protected and safe in his supporting arms even though she knew that he wanted her blood.  
"Aren't I too heavy? You carried me so long..."  
She wasn't used to be carried so long or even being carried at all for that matter.

His hot breath met the crook of her neck as Sasuke laughed deep and low, as if she just made an amusing joke she didn't quite realize.  
"I'm a vampire, Sakura. Trust me, I could carry a small girl like you for years without even noticing.", he growled against her hot skin.

"Now kiss me."

Again, their lips melted into a feverish, hot kiss which made the disabled pinkette close her green eyes as she felt his strong chest with her left hand while grabbing his black hair with her right.  
Hot waves of excitement washed through her body when his wet, warm tongue licked her bottom lip and begged for entry he immediately was granted.  
Sakura let out a low moan when his big hand caressed her still clothed breast, feeling the soft mound under her red bra.

A little fight sparked but Sasuke was far more experienced than her which was why he empowered her a little to fast for her taste.  
After all, Sakura was stubborn, proud and competitive  
A deep, raspy sound came out from his throat and Sakura couldn't help but holding him more tightly.

His hold on her waist was so tight and secure, the pinkette couldn't believe the lack of fear she had from falling for she trusted Sasuke too much.  
Their upper bodies met and she couldn't fathom the words to describe the feeling of this skin to skin contact that was driving her crazy.

"Let me taste you..."

Hunger and Lust mixed and created intense, hot emotions with his deep demand but still, Sakura had the feeling that he was asking for permission.  
"Your heart beats faster.", Sasuke acknowledged and caught her eyes with his.  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, Sakura."

He lifted her up again and before she knew it, Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and positioned her on his lab which leaded to harsh pleasure hissing through both their groins.  
She was sitting right on his hardness, feeling all hot and bothered by this intimate contact.

"Why do I trust you..?", she whispered, feeling Sasuke take of her bra slowly.  
Immediately, she was caught by immense shame and kissed him because of it, hearing his low growl when her soft mounds pressed against his chest.  
Full lips kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, wandering over his skin and tasting his neck.

Sakura was bathing him with hungry kisses and found his manly, extraordinary sent intoxicating.  
"You're a vampire, Sasuke. So… why do I trust you with my life?"  
"Because there is no reason to fear me.", his deep voice answered honestly.  
"You are mine now. And I must say, fate really can be enjoyable."  
He grinned and felt her heartbeat increase at his prompt words.

The alluring scent of her tempting body in combination with her sweet, tempting blood almost put him into a daze ans Sasuke felt his hunger grow stronger.  
She made him crazy. Sakura made him feel things he never felt before.

 _But when he smelled her arousal, he almost lost control._

That's why he stopped kissing her and instead grabbed her soft, pink hair a little harshly and tilted her head to have better access to her neck.  
Sasuke looked at her pulsating throat, almost saw the blood rushing through her veins.

" _Mmmh..._ "  
Her body was shaking by the sensation of his lips against her pulse and Sakura sighed nervously when he pushed her locks away.

"Your blood smells like you look, Sakura. Like my personal _sin_."  
Soft, testing kisses were raining on her nape and Sakura's breath became more shallow, however, Sasuke's hand stroking her sides really calmed her down.  
The way she was sitting on his lap, her knees touching the soft mattress and the friction between their sexes…  
The way he was allowed to held her hair to expose her alluring, captivating neck to him…

This was pure eroticism.  
Never in his life had any woman turned him on that much and he didn't even have her yet.

Sasuke wanted her, needed her, lust after her.  
The vampire couldn't find the words to explain his crave for this woman.  
" _You drive me insane._ ", he growled lowly.  
"Don't worry. You will enjoy it more than you think."

And finally, he did it.

Sharp teeth broke soft skin and Sakura's body jerked but was hold in place by her black haired lover who pressed her against him.  
This feeling… was not comparable to anything she'd ever felt.  
It hurt at first somehow but… Sasuke managed to create a feeling that overpowered the pain almost immediately.

Then, Sasuke begun sucking.

" _Aaaaah…_ Sasuke..!"  
Little hands hold his hair and Sasuke growled hotly, pulling her even closer to cause more friction between their sexes.  
Ecstasy captured both of them and the red eyed vampire swore that he never had the luck to taste such exquisite, sweet blood like hers.  
The red, liquid life essence of the woman on his lab tasted fantastic, felt like molten gold in his throat, not even his wildest fantasies could keep up with this insane reality.

She didn't understand why, but Sakura felt immense pleasure obscure her senses and she was forced to find Sasuke biting her… _arousing_.  
It felt so intimate, so exceptional that she couldn't find the words to describe these sinful sensations, however, Sasuke stopped too soon.

"I don't want to save the rest for our climax.", he smirked at her, licking the wound to stop the bleeding only to suddenly flip her around soon after.  
 _God, she just couldn't get used to his inhuman speed..!_

When she lied on the dark blue pillow and saw the man kneeling before her, Sasuke's lips formed a suggestive, flirty smirk for her while licking away the droplets of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
His beautiful eyes sparkled red and looked to captivating to Sakura who almost felt shame for her obvious desire.

Holding her look with his, Sasuke's hands touched his black belt and loosened the button of his pants which became much too tight for him, really.  
In all his manly glory, Sakura saw him and widened her innocent green eyes for this was the first time she saw a man… without any clothes on.  
And what made her even more nervous was the fact that Sasuke... was huge.

Hot, hard, stiff, large-  
 _She never would have imagined that a man could possibly this... well endowed._  
Her lover was definitely hard for her and Sasuke laughed smugly at her innocence.

"What's wrong, Sakura?", he teased.  
" _Nervous?_ "  
 _He had no idea…_

"Just lean back and enjoy. You're a human and this is your first time. I really don't want you to black out before we even get started."  
The pinkette wanted to say something but her words were cut short when her lover leaned over her, burying her small form under him.

Sasuke wanted to test her, taste her, make her crazy but the little minx really managed to steal his concentration with those suggestive touches of hers, making him feel almost too good.  
" _Ah_ … fuck!"

Never would she forget the first time she held his manhood.  
Sasuke was so… hard but still… soft and silky even… she really couldn't explain.  
As if silk was wrapped over hard, hard rock.

The Uchiha almost growled when she started pumping, moving her small hand up and down while his tongue traced over the skin of her breast.  
His teeth captured one erect nipple, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh while feeling sinful pleasure.  
He felt alive like never before, **_fuck_** , Sasuke never knew how incredible intimacy could be with the person he wanted with all of his very being.

 _Over twenty years without sex.  
The vampire would do without sex a whole century to have one night with Sakura._  
 _She was worth it. Sakura… was definitely worth it._

But if they continued like this, he would come and that's why he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, giving her a deep, intense look.  
Moments of heavy silence passed and Sakura knew that Sasuke could hear her hammering heart.  
Her loud, human heart and the vampire was aware that it was beating for him only.

She looked stunning, absolutely beautiful how she lied under him, swollen lips parted and sea green eyes shimmering full of emotions.  
A pretty blush made her look even more beautiful with her pink hair lying on his dark blue pillow.  
 _Sakura was his personal perfection, his drug, his sin-_  
She was the best thing that could have happened to him.

"You're perfect."

Enjoyable shivers trickled over her as Sasuke's lips raced over her navel, marking, kissing, licking her soft flesh with his teeth and tongue.  
He went down, tasting her belly and finally reached her paralyzed legs.  
 _Never would he allow her to be hurt by some bastard.  
Never. _

"Sa-Sasuke..."  
She felt even more vulnerable when his lips touched her upper legs which made her feel even weaker and more imperfect than she already was.  
"My… My legs..."  
"I know that your legs can still feel. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He kept his promise.

Soft and tender, his mouth brushed against the velvet skin of her beautiful legs which caused for even more shivers taking in her body.  
The Uchiha kisses on her tender, paralyzed legs felt so intimate that she felt another wave of pure emotion and trust in her heart.

It was weird to feel so much pleasure and trust at once and when Sasuke nipped her inner thigh, she wanted to move her legs.  
But Sakura couldn't. She wasn't able to.  
That really was SO depressing because she didn't want her lover to do all the work..!

"Lean back, Sakura. And close your eyes.", he ordered.  
"I want to have you tonight completely."  
Feeling a little awkward, Sakura complied and stayed still, letting out a shaking breath as the vampire kissed her thighs.

However, her whole body jerked when his hands suddenly teared her red slip apart but she couldn't move her legs.  
 _She couldn't move her legs to close them so he couldn't see…_  
"Sasuke, I-"  
" _Hush_. You will enjoy it."  
Dark, mysterious laughter left his throat while Sakura tried to keep calm, biting her lips and almost draw blood. Really, she tried EVERYTHING to stay calm…

But her efforts were fruitless for she felt Sasuke's finger entering her womanhood nice and slowly.

" _Oooooh… Sasuke..-_ "  
"So wet already?", he teased darkly and was surprised.  
She was untouched - _it was too obvious, really-_ and she was more than ready for him already without needing any more stimulation.  
"Did you enjoy being bitten my me _that much?_ "

Her hips jerked again when he pulled his digit out of her before dipping it into her wet, hot entrance again, filling her like no one did before.  
 _Or at all for that matter._

The black haired vampire really worked her up, making her pant in the process which definitely boosted his ego.  
Sakura closed her eyes in complete shame, however, pleasure took the upper end and forced soft moans out of her.  
But it was far from enough for Sasuke because he wanted to hear more.

Sakura lost it when his teeth closed around her bundle of nerves and suckled her most sensitive part an no, she didn't - _COULDN'T_ \- focus on her immense shame.  
" _AAAAAH… OH_ _ **GOD**_!"  
 _Fuck, how was it possible that such a perfect creature could exist?_  
 _How can it be that she tasted so fucking good EVERYWHERE, what is it with this woman?_

Sakura lost it and braced herself by holding his black hair and couldn't help all those loud, embarrassing sounds she couldn't keep in.  
The vampire changed his tactic and switched, so that his thumb was working on her swollen nub while his tongue tasted her delicious juices, penetrating her womanhood like a mad man.

 _He became addicted._

Hungrily, the Uchiha licked every corner of her tightness, took even the smallest droplet of her lust essence and stole beautiful sounds of raw lust from his pink haired lover. _  
"AHH…_ _ **OOOOH**_ _… PLEASE… SASUKE-"_

The black haired vampire didn't know which taste he prefered.

Her lips?  
Her inner mouth?  
Her skin?  
Her blood?

 _Or the taste of wet womanhood..?_

" _Sasuke! AH!_ _ **OH GOD..!**_ "

Her back curved, her toes curled and her breathing became louder and less controlled, her whole body shook hectically and after many, agonizing, pleasuring minutes Sasuke decided he'd tortured her enough.  
Because he was just about to burst.

 _He needed her.  
_ _ **Now.**_

" _Mph!_ "  
Of all sudden, he hovered over her again and the fast vampire kissed his woman passionately, took her hand and pressed them above her head on the bed.  
Domination seemed to be a big part in Sasuke's sex life and the disabled woman under him enjoyed everything he did to her.  
Tasting herself on his tongue, she returned the kiss and moved her mouth feverishly against his and gasped as she felt his wet tip against her entrance.

"I can't wait anymore, Sakura.", he said, a wild expression on his face.  
"I want you right now. Never in my life have I felt so much desire, much less for a human...-"  
"Is that bad?", she asked weakly.  
"Sasuke… If I am bad for you, we should-"  
A harsh kiss cut her off and Sakura hummed softly when she felt his warm palm on her cheek.

"More so. You're probably the _best thing_ that could've happened to me."  
Green eyes widened in astonishment at those words followed by a pretty blush that covered her cheeks.  
Sakura's belly prickled and tingled, excitement made it harder to breath properly when Sasuke pressed his tip against her slit and angled her motionless legs for her.

 _The time has come. It… It would finally happen..!_

"Look at me.", he demanded darkly and met her nervous, innocent green eyes.  
From this moment on, Sasuke and Sakura didn't use words to communicate but acted on pure, raw instinct.

Slowly, Sasuke pushed his hard, long member into her wet tightness clenched his teeth together after he felt just how innocent she was  
Sakura felt how he buried himself in her core inch after inch, stretching her as slowly and carefully as he could.

Kissing her forehead one last time, he pushed and broke her maidenhood with one single move.

" _AAAAH!_ "

Her head came up and Sasuke caught her lips and pushed her against the matress, trying to distract her with his loving, yearning kiss.  
" _Mh…_ _ **fuck**_ _...-_ "  
His hands wandered over her body, touching her soft curves and left a tingling, warm sensation on her skin.

Pain and pleasure filled moan hollowed through his room as Sasuke rubbed her nub with his thumb, making soft, teasing circles in her bundle of nerved.  
 _He teased her, tested her and drove her over the edge nice and slowly-_  
The vampire forced his human to forget the pain and instead feel the pleasure he too felt because of her.

 _She felt so_ _ **good**_ _._  
 _Hot, wet, tight and fucking_ _ **perfect**_ _._

It took all his energy to NOT ram into her and fuck her hard and fast.  
No, he would never cause her pain like that bastard and instead, he would be patient so she could life out this moment as a human.  
Both of them had to adjust, even if it almost killed him.

"I'm… okay.", she panted after a few, agonizing minutes and looked into black orbs which made it more than obvious to see how much he tried to control himself.  
"You s-sure?"

Sakura could see how his jaw hardened, how much he kept it back.  
She lifted her head to plant a soft kiss over his hard jaw and gave him a small, honest smile full of emotions he never saw on anyone else but her.  
"I want you just as much as you want me.", she panted softly.  
"Now show me what I missed all these years."

 _This little, damned sin.  
_ Of course, he couldn't disobey her orders.  
"If you insist."

That's why he pulled himself out and listened to her soft whimper when he did so which proved how ready she now was for him.  
Perfect.  
"This might get a little hard, Sakura.", he smirked smugly and reached his hips out.

 _And then he thrust into her without stopping._

Immediately, Sakura threw her head back and felt storm-waves pf pleasure flash into her center which made her writhe under the Uchiha, who took her hard and fucked her mercilessly.  
The immense friction of his hard member penetrating her hotness felt like crazy heaven, making Sasuke crazy with want and desire.

Again, he pusher her arms into the mattress and braced himself, enjoying those sexy sounds he received from screwing the little human.  
Sasuke felt like a starved beast who was being fed after years of starvation.  
The Uchiha fucked her harder but slower, dominated Sakura completely.  
" _Shit_ … Sakura!"

His inner monster wanted to take her faster, to ram into her like an animal, to fuck her hard and wild but he forbade himself to do so for he would not hurt her.  
Once he turned her, he could be as rough as he want, however, now was not the time.

He growled like an animal against her nape, catching her springing breast with his hand and suckled her delicious flesh.  
 _Neck, decollete, breast-_  
No part of her did he left untouched and Sasuke felt immense satisfaction by marking her skin.

"From now on, you're _mine_ , Sakura.", he growled against her ear and thrusted harder, causing her body to jerk with each push.  
" _Only mine_. You belong to me know and you won't leave me, you hear me?"  
She nodded absently. Hell, she wanted to be with this man forever so that was nothing he had to demand.  
" _Answer me!_ "

A rough thrust broke her trance and Sasuke swallowed her scream of pleasure, sucking her lip and kissing her harder.  
"AH! Yes, Sasuke!", she shouted in ecstasy and heard his diabolical, evil laugh.  
Her heartbeat increased, her blood rushed louder and her breathing became more hectic as she felt those waves of pleasure drove her over the edge.  
Sasuke knew how close she was and also felt his climax coming closer.

"Fuck… Sakura..!", he grunted raspy.  
"You're so fucking tight!"  
"OH! Ah, Sasuke..! I can't..!"

She was his prisoner, his marionette, Sasuke's most precious obsession and if Sakura really wanted to come…  
 _Who was he to deny his lover her wish?_  
For a moment, he slowed down and made the pinkette insane and desperate who didn't register how he brushed away her pink locks from her neck.

"Let me give you a first time you'll never _dare_ to forget."  
His breath fanned against her nape and Sasuke's jaw hardened at the feeling of Sakura's inner walls tightening around his hard erection but he was able to control himself.

Instead, he fixated her with his now blood red, hungry eyes, his fangs sharp and dangerous which flashed from being touched by the moonlight.  
A devilish, unearthly smirk touched his lips and for a moment Sakura really thought her heart was about to burst.

He looked like he came from a different world.  
His hair darker than the blackest night.  
Eyes that were redder than blood.  
Skin that looked like being made of ceramic.  
And a smirk that melted her soul.

This man was a vampire, a vampire that belonged to her alone-  
 _He was hers and changed everything for Sakura._

.  
.

He bit her.  
Sasuke bit her, burying his fangs into her flesh and started sucking her sweet, addicting blood.  
 _And then, he fucked her recklessly, animalistic and hard._

Sakura small form jerked and she gasped, screamed through his room at the feeling of his hard girth that was penetrating her with inhuman speed and strength.  
Stars were shimmering before her eyes, pleasure and lust made her his personal slave.  
Combined with the feeling of the vampire who stole the blood of the pinkette-

Every suck he took turned those waves of lust to waves of insane, hard, ripping pleasure that almost broke her apart.  
Sakura swore that she almost lost consciousness but Sasuke didn't allow her to black out just yet.

" _Fuck… Sakura!_ "

His lover was nothing but a writhing, screaming mess under him, her weak arms were trying to free themselves from his dominating grip with made him smirk even eviler.  
Sakura screamed, moaned and grunted, even forgot her name for a second.  
 _His lover felt so good, so perfect…_  
Sakura was so fucking tight that it took all his self control not to come too fast.

"AH! OOOOOH… S-SASUKE!"

He sucked her blood harder, harsher and turned her into his screaming, moaning, insane puppet whose noises of pleasure were music to his ears.

Her climax hit her hard and her loud moan made Sasuke smirk even more.  
Letting go of her neck, Sasuke braced himself and thrusted even faster, penetrating her inner walls passionately and full of lust as he felt her inner walls tighten even more around him.

Her orgasm raged like a wild tornado inside her, making her shout out his name like a mantra as she was caught in a world full of lust and ecstasy.  
"FUCK!", Sasuke shouted uncharacteristic loudly as his body jerked with the intense orgasm ripping through his body.  
Hot and heavy, he emptied himself inside her, his white cream filling up her burning core, mixing with her sweet juices.  
His hot lips collided against hers and while he rode out their climax, he swallowed her soft moans in absolute satisfaction and desire while grunting right into her mouth.

" _Ah… Sasuke..!_ "

 _That just was the best orgasm he ever had._  
Never in his life did he experience something like this, Sasuke didn't even know that an orgasm be this… intense and incredible!  
He didn't even need to start with Sakura for she was a goner.  
A human and a vampire…

 _Who would've known that sex with a human could drive him_ _ **insane**_ _..?_

.

"I meant it."

A few minutes later - _the Uchiha was still hovering over and his member was still buried inside her hot core_ \- Sasuke broke the silence and looked into two, vulnerable green eyes.  
"You are mine from now on. I cannot let you go, Sakura."

Her chest fluttered and Sakura seemed relevent, shy and unsure for not only had she had sex for the first time in her life… but she did it with a vampire.  
She knew her was perfect.  
Sakura knew he was good…

"Why do you want me? What… What just happened between us?", she asked more than confused.  
"I don't know you and we just...- And this trust-"  
"Hn. That's fate's fault. We don't exactly have a choice."  
The Uchiha didn't know that his words had hurt her and felt unsure when she looked at him with sad, disappointed eyes.

"So you're _forced_...", she spoke quietly,, looking really hurt about this.  
"You mean you actually don't want me-"  
"Shut up.", he snapped at her and met her defending gaze.  
 _How could she think after having_ _ **that kind of sex**_ _with him that he wouldn't want her?!  
_  
"Everyone has a soulmate, Sakura. But as vampires, we need a little push or… help to find our partner. It would've happened eventually, even If I were human."  
The Uchiha sighed, not used to explaining things.  
"I wanted to let you go, Sakura. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Normal life? What I had was hell on earth.", she said bitterly.  
"I'm crippled, Sasuke. I'm not as strong and independent as I was before. I can't take care of myself, I'm weak and-"  
"You're an idiot.", he cut her of.

"You just let yourself seduce by a vampire, a creature of darkness and now you think you're not good enough because you can't walk? And here I thought you were smart.", he reproached bluntly.

"You have to deal with it."  
His words were harsh but his look comforting.  
"You are strong, Sakura. No one but you could take the place by my side."  
Really, Sasuke had never seen so much determination in anyone's eyes but hers and he told her the truth when he called out her strength.

"And by the way, there are more doctors in the world. As I just found out, your legs can sill feel touches and pleasure."  
She blushed when he winked at her smugly.

"We'll try to find a way to cure you. And even if we can't, fearing that you would not be enough for me should be nothing but a bad joke in that pretty head of yours."  
He barely recognized his own voice anymore but he didn't find the will to care.  
For her, he can be soft as long as she understands that he only wants her by his side an no one else.

His hand brushed away the pink lock on her cheek, his now black orbs full of compassion and unspoken feelings as he lowered his face to seal her lips with a slow, consuming, loving kiss, tasting the sweet taste of her love bitten lips.

"I will turn you one day.", he murmured promisingly against her lips without mentioning that he will be healed as a vampire.  
He didn't want to leave the impression that she wasn't good enough for him like this for Sasuke just wanted to turn her so he can have her forever.

"I know.", she smiled lovingly at him.  
"I can't wait to get to know you better until then, Uchiha Sasuke."  
"Hn. I think this is getting even more interesting than I expected.", he grinned cheekily as he kissed her again, touching her full lip with his demanding tongue.  
Over three hundret years. Sasuke had to wait several centuries to have her and he would do it again begause this woman was worth all the wait and effort.  
"Why don't we get started now, Sakura..?"

His hands started roaming over her body and Sakura knew what this meant felt the member inside her core harden again which made her heart beat faster against her chest.

.

So, a new chapter began for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.  
A chapter where the both of them no longer had to endure this horrible loneliness crashing their hearts. No longer did they have to suffer and wonder about the horrible feeling in their chest.

 _A chapter which tells the story of a human and a vampire who would share a whole eternity together without being forced to miss their soulmate ever again…_

.  
.

"HEY, TEME! I SWEAR, IF YOU BASTARD STILL HAVEN'T TAKEN YOUR SOULMATE WITH YOU, I'LL FOREVER LOSE RESPECT FOR YOU, DATTEBAYO!"

.

.

OMG, I finally did it!  
Guys, I'm so happy for all those reviews I got and to be honest, I'm not sure if you liked this lemon.  
Like I said, English is my third language so please, be easy on me, yeah?  
Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoyed reading my dirrty ff as much as I loved writing it huehuehuehue

See ya soon!


End file.
